Chilling with the boys this summer
by kitkat233
Summary: Lily is Paul Meraz's daugter. She goes on vacation with her family to Sam's place with the rest of the wolfpack and their kids. Only problem is, she's the only girl. On top of that, Miles Thail imprints on her eventually. She hates him,he hates her.Oh boy
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY NEW STORY THAT I AM WRITING! IT'S ABOUT THE PACK'S CHILDREN! IT MAINLY FOCUSES ON PAUL'S DAUGHTER, LILY WHO IS THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WOLFPACK'S CHILDREN. SHE HATES MILES THAIL (JARED'S SON) AND HE HATES HER. BUT EVENTUALLY HE TURNS INTO A WOLD AND IMPRINTS ON HER. HE DOESN'T LIKE THE IDEA AND NEITHER DOES SHE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THESE TWO COUPLES?

**Wolfpack imprints+ kids**

Paul and Laurie Meraz - Ryan and Zach(18), Lily(17)

Sam and Emily Uley- Henry(18), Corey(17), Matt(15)

Embry and Chloe Call- Connor(16)

Quil and Claire Ateara- Josh(17)

Seth and Anna- Mikey(17), Kyle(16)

Jared and Kim Thail- Miles(18), Mark(16), Joey(15)

Brady and Sylvia Walker- Ricky(13)

Collin and Teresa Walker- Gabriel(18)

Leah and John Clearwater- Brandon(15)

**BRADY AND COLLIN ARE TWIN BROTHERS! **

Being a part of a huge family of werewolves isn't too easy. Especially if your father was the most temperamental, volatilie member of the former wolfpack. You see, my father is Paul Meraz. Not the most friendliest guy around but, once you get to know him a lot better and don't piss him off, then you've got yourself a buddy.

I know all about the wolfpack from, wolves to imprints. My dad imprinted on my mom Laurie, when they were both just 19 years old and had my 2 older twin brothers, Ryan and Zach who both just turned 18, then me who turned 17. Dad never wanted to imprint, but once he saw my mother, he couldn't ever look away. He has a lot of great friends too. Sam Uley, who was his former alpha, imprinted on a woman named Emily and had 3 kids; Corey(17), Henry(18), and Matt(15).There's also Embry Call who imprinted when he was 18 on a girl named Chloe, they got married 2 years later and had one kid named Connor(16). Quil Ateara imprinted on Claire and had a kid named Josh(17). Seth Clearwater had 2 kids with his imprint Anna; Mikey(17), and Kyle(16). Jared(dad's best friend since like...birth) impritned on Kim Connweller and had 3 kids named Miles(18), Joseph( who we call Joey, 15) and Mark(16). Brady imprinted on Sylvia who had one kid named Ricky, who is only 13 years old. Collin imprinted on a woman named Teresa and had one kid named Gabriel(18). Leah Clearwater( Seth's sister) imprtined on a man named John and had one boy called Brandon(15). **(If you're confused with everyone's age and imprints, look up to see the list of imprints and children)**

See the problem here? I'm the only girl child. Sucks, right? Biggest issue with me though, is I can't stand Miles Thail. We've never really gotten along. Ever. A lot of the pack kids are starting to turn into wolves. The ones who have turned are my brothers, Corey, Henry, Connor, Gabriel and Mark. But the others are starting to catch up I guess.

"Lil, are you up yet?" Dad's knock came from the other side of my door. I rolled over in my bed and groaned. I heard his laugh and he said, "You gotta wake up. First day of summer vacation and we're heading over to Sam's for the rest of the summer."

"Can't wait." I scowled. Don't get me wrong, I love going to Sam's, it's just when they invite us to stay there for the WHOLE summer, it usually means he's asked the WHOLE family. Meaning all imprints, wolves and kids. It can get pretty crowded up there.

I got up and got dressed in my favorite ripped skinny jeans, a sky blue tank top, my black juicy couture sweater and my black converse. I looked in the mirror. I guess I was average looking. Toned, skinny, curves in the right places, black curly hair that reached up to my waist, heart shaped face, full lips, hazel eyes, clear skin. Nothing too special. Mom always told me I was lucky I didn't ever have to wear make up because I was "beautiful" without it. I rolled my eyes at the thought and put on some eyeliner and mascara. Nothing too drastic I guess. I got my suitcase and headed downstairs with it. "I'm done!" I called out to no one in particular.

"Well it's about time." Ryan sighed heavily. "Everyone was up like an hour ago."

"Well what time is it?" I looked over to the clock on the wall opposite of him and read, _8:00. _

"8:00? Why so early?" I screamed. You see, I inherited my dad's temper. I'm a really sarcastic and moody person.

He covered his ears with his hands. "Jeez, Lil. Keep it down. I'm still asleep." I rolled my eyes and patted his head. I could barely reach him because he was so tall. "Sorry." I fake pouted. He laughed, "Yeah, Yeah. Go on in the car. Mom and Zach are waiting for you. I gotta get something from my room." I nodded and headed outside with my luggage. it was kind of heavy but whatever.

I tapped on the window and Zach rolled it down. "What?"

"A little help here? It's kind of heavy." I said, pointing to my suitcase. He sighed and got out of the car, lifted my suitcase with ease into the trunk. I plopped in my seat in the back and greeted my mom who was in the passenger seat shuffling through her purse.

"Morning mom." She turned and smiled at me. "Morning sweetie. Did you have breakfast?"

I shook my head and said, "No, but it's alright because I'm pretty sure Emily is going to have a buffet for us when we get there anyway." She laughed and said, "yeah, I guess you're right."

Dad and Ryan finally got in the car. "Scoot, shortie." Ryan teased. I rolled my eyes playfully and sat in the middle between Ryan and Zach. Not always a good thing because they like to argue a lot.

Halfway to Sam's Ryan asked Zach if he packed the PS3's.

"I thought you packed them." Zach exclaimed. "No, you idiot! I asked you to do it before you ate that damn sandwich this morning!"

"Well I'm sorry I forgot!" Zach said. "You're always forgetting shit. Can't you ever remember something?"

Zach was about to defend himself when mom interrupted. "Boys, enough."

"yeah, I mean you're already giving me a headache." I grumbled and threw my head back against the seat. They both shot each other an annoying look before looking out the opposite windows.

We finally made it to Sam and Emily's with Zach and Ryan agruing the whole way there. I unbuckled myself quickly and practically crawled across Zach to get out of the car. As soon as I did, I saw a bunch of people outside. I guess we were the last ones to arrive.

"Finally! You're here!" Sam's booming voice was practically heard throughout the whole town.

"Eh, yo what up boys!" Zach said. Both him and Ryan did their little man hungs with all the dudes first.

The women greeted my mom and me. They all screamed and huddled us. "Hi guys! Oh my gosh! We are going to have so much fun!" Emily exclaimed. All the girls laughed and agreed. "Oh, Lily look at you. You look even more gorgeous every time I see you." I blushed and looked down. "Thanks Em."

"Any boys Lil?" Chloe wriggled her eyebrows up and down at me. "I sure hope not." Mom said teasingly.

I laughed with everyone else and said, "No, none that interest me...yet." They laughed again and this time all the guys came up to us. Dad greeted the other women.

"Hello Boys." Mom said to the guys. "Hi Laurie!" Henry said with a cheeky smile. He was always trying to befriend people.

She laughed and gave him a hug. "Hi Henry."

After all the fathers greeted us they headed inside with their imprints. My mom turned to me. "Be good. Be nice." She gave me a look.

I rolle my eyes and sighed. "No promises mom."

She shook her head and went inside leaving me outside with all the guys. They gave me one long look. "Soo... hi." I told them.

"Lily!" Exclaimed Ricky and he ran over to give me a hug. "Ricky!" I dropped on my knees to look at him. "Dude! You're like mega gigantic! I just saw you like a month ago! Stop growing!" I ruffled his hair. He chuckled and placed his hair back in place. "I know. I'm a growing boy. What do you expect?"

I laughed and stood up. I looked at the rest of them. "So no one wants to say hi to me?"

They laughed and all came up to me to give me a hug. Of course, one was always left out. Miles. He just stood there looking like a freaking male model with his arms crossed over his chest. I noticed that he got more buff the last time I saw him. His hair was the same shaggy black hair as it always was. And the scowl never left his face.

"Miles." I nodded. He jerked his head in a slight nod. "Lily."

It was an awkward silence and staring contest with us two until Connor decided to say, "So as awkward as this is, what's everyone wanna do?"

I laughed and said, "I don't know. Being the only girl kinda sucks when you want to do something with a bunch of teenage guys."

"Hey! Some of us aren't teens anymore. Some of us are adults." Ryan said.

"Then what on earth are you doing out here with the children? Creepy pedos." I told him. The guys laughed and Connor said, "You really do need a girl with you, huh?"

"Uhh...yeah." I nodded.

We all decided to take a walk to the beach. We sat down on the sand and talked for a while.

"So Lily, got boyfriend?" Mark asked wriggling his eyebrows at me. The boys all smirked at me and I started blushing furiously.

"She better not. I'll kick his ass." Zach warned me. The guys Oohed and I rolled my eyes at them. "You guys are so immature. And FYI, I don't have one."

"of course you wouldn't." Miles snorted at me. He leaned back on his elbows in the sand which made his shirt stretch across his abs more.

"What makes you say that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're not worth anyone's time?" He looked at me as if it was obvious. I heard a lot of growling noises. I put my hands up and that seemed to make the growling stop.

"Am I now? Least I've had a decent relationship before, unlike you." I retorted back. he laughed and said, "I have had relationships with other girls before."

"Spending 10 minutes between a girl's legs doesn't count." I said with a cheeky, sarcastic smile. His eyes narrowed and glared at me an he was breathing heavily. All the guys Oohed at what I said.

"Damn, Lil! You got a death wish or something?" Henry asked me.

"Please, I'm not afraid of _Miles. _" i told him.

"You should be. I'm not one to mess with. Check my school records babe." He said and lay his back on the sand.

"Yeah, I swear this kid went to juvie or something before." Ryan murmered. "Actually he got arrested for underage drinking." Connor corrected.

"Whatever." Ryan waved it off.

"Dude, is it true you shagged Eliza Wilder?" Josh spoke this time, asking Miles. Miles smiled and said, "Hell yeah. She's a great shag. She's very flexible too. She's... _wild_." The guys laughed at this. Except me and Ricky.

"Ugh. You're a disgusting pig." I told him. "Takes one to know one babe." He said back with a shrug.

"Don't call me _babe._" I said.

"Whatever you say..._sweetie._" The guys laughed again and I stood up with Ricky. "I'm going inside, when all of you are acting mature, please come talk to me again." I turned and started walking with Ricky when I heard Miles' voice ring out. "Guess you're gonna have one lonely vacation then..._babe!_" I heard booming laughter again and rolled my eyes walking inside the house.

"I think he likes you..." Ricky trailed off. I gave him a are-you-crazy look and he just shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around dinner time and everyone huddled outside in the backyard. There were tables and chairs set up together in the middle of the backyard with 3 other tables to the side full of food. Parents sat at one big table and the children unfortunately had to sit at another. Great.

Miles and I fought the entire day today. It was always about something stupid like, who gets to sit on what seat, what movie we watch, who gets the last slice of banana bread, and shit like that. He was being the biggest jack ass I know. Everyone either rolled their eyes at us or ignored us. The parents found it amusing and kept smirking at each other and Jared and dad kept saying things like "They'll get married" or "They're going to have babies together." Yeah, right. As if I'd have Miles' babies. I'm not that stupid.

it was dinner time and we still wouldn't shutup to each other. Our language was really vulgar at points and the parents would give us warning glares all the time. The backyard was set up with 5 tables. Two of the tables were where the people sat down, and the other 3 was where the food was being held. Kids got one table, parents got the other.

The parents got their food first then motioned for us to get ours. We all lined up and moved slowly down the line for food. The order of the line was; Henry, Josh, Corey, Connor, Matt, Mikey, Kyle, Joey, Ricky, me, Miles, Mark, Gabriel, Zach, Brandon, and Ryan. The line was moving way too slow for my own liking. I was hungry and Henry liked to take his time with his food choices apperantly.

"Henry! Dude hurry up and move! We're hungry here!" Mark called from behind Miles. "Chill out man." Henry called back, irriatated.

Finally his got his damn food and the line started going faster. Someone shoved me kind of hard. I spun around and saw a glaring Miles looking down at me. "Hurry up." His voice was low, husky and full of annoyance. I huffed and turned back around. "Don't man-handle me."

"I wasn't man-handling you. I was merely giving you a shove to move faster. Not my fault you're like a damn turtle." He retorted back.

"Here we go..." I heard someone mutter, but I ignored it. "You know Miles, not every person is a fat-ass like you are." I said as I was moving down the was about to respond but I left the line because I decided I had enough on my plate and also because he was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

We all eventually ended up at the table and all the guys were talking about guy stuff. I was sitting next to Gabriel who was the shyest one of the group. He barely ever talked. "So, Gabe, how's school?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and made a uhm-what? face at me. "Fine...i guess...you?" We stared at each other for a long moment then I caved in. "K, you got me. I don't really care. I'm just so damn bored that I have nothing to talk about with these children." I gestured to the rest of the table.

Zach and Ryan were fighting about something pointless, Kyle, Mark, Miles, and Henry were flinging food at each other, Ricky was minding his own business, Corey, Connor, Josh, and Brandon were talking about some stupid football game, Joey and Matt were laughing hard about something, and-

my trail of thought was interrupted when I felt something wet hit my face. I gasped at the feel of this..._thing _that landed on my face. I was frozen for about five seconds with my eyes closed. I opened them up and saw all the guys laughing at me. "Who. threw. that?" I asked in between clenched teeth. Everyone stopped laughing except Miles. He raised his hand like a stupid little school boy and said, "Me." I glared at him and he took his phone out and took a picture. My eyes went wide when he said, "Hello, Facebook. Say...spaghetti!" He laughed and took the picture. So it was spaghetti that was on my face. I quickly plucked it off and threw it back at his white shirt. I laughed at his expression.

"You bitch!" He snapped. I immediately stopped laughing and shot him a glare. We were sitting right across from each other. Nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it. I stood up and pounced on him from across the table sending both of us flying on the ground. Cups and plates shattered from the impact of my flight and I could hear all the guys yelling at us.

I landed on top of Miles and started punching him in the chest, but it wasn't doing anything. "No one ever calls me a bitch! Do you understand me, Miles? Ever! I don't care who you are, you don't call me things like that!" I started slapping his head and he trapped my wrists with his hands and rolled us over so that he was on top of me. "_Bitch._" He said again with a smug smile. I punched him square in the jaw but I realized that didn't do much either. What the hell? Did it not hurt him at all?

It was an all out fist fight that soon ended up rolling around in dirt. We were both rolling around, kicking, punching, cursing with all our might. Dirt and grass flew everywhere, neither of us backing down. I could feel the adults trying to pull us off each other, but we were a bit too strong.

"Lily, you stop this instant!" Dad demanded, angrily. "No! He's an ass! He deserves what he gets!" I kicked him in the stomach and he punched me in stomach, knocking the breath out of me. "Miles! I am so ashamed of you right now! Hitting a girl? Are you crazy?" Jared yelled. Eventually we were pried off each other. Henry, Kyle, and Matt were holding back Miles, while Josh, Ryan and Connor were holding me back.

Miles was so red, that he looked like a lobster. I would have laughed if we weren't glaring daggers at each other. He also had a cut over his left eyebrow which made him look even sexier then he already did, a bruise on his left cheek and a tiny cut on his left jaw. I could feel that my face was in pain as well a bit, but I didn't care. He spit at my feet and smirked arrogantly at me. I scramed out of frustration and anger and pried myself from the restraints and ran for Miles again. Comotion started again and just when I was about to reach for Miles, someone pushed into me and pinned me to the ground. I was trying to break free from my captor.

"Lily! Enough!" Ryan bellowed in my face. I looked up and saw that he was stunned at me. "What the hell Lil?"

"He's an asshole! He called me a bitch! Every time I see him, he gets worse and worse! Well you know what? I'm sick of him. Fuck him!" Then I turned my face to Miles. He was breathing heavily and slightly shaking. "You hear me? Fuck you!" I screamed. I could feel the tears pouring down my face. Suddenly, Miles was literally a shaking tremor and everyone started making comotion again.

"Shit! He's gonna phase!" Jared exclaimed. "Everyone get inside the house!" All the imprints were rushed in along with me. They all immediately started working around me. I looked in the mirror and saw that my lip was split open, I had a bruise on my right eye and my nose was bleeding.

"Oh God, honey." Mom mumbled, wiping my nose. I winced at the pain. "Ow."

"What in God's name were you thinking?" She put her hands on her hips and glared down at me. All the other women waited for my answer.

"I was thinking that i was done with his crap and decided to take a stand." I shrugged. My mom went wide-eyed and said, "So you thought flinging yourself across the damn dinner table would be perfect for that?" I nodded and said, "Well that was my first instinct. Sorry!"

"Look, Miles is an asshole. He's a fucker."

"Watch your mouth young lady." My mom snapped, shaking a finger at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Sorry, I'm just so pissed at him. I don't understand! How could something so volatile, vulgar and rude come from something so sweet and nice?" I said gesturing to Miles' mother.

"No offence."I told her. "Really."

"None taken...i guess. I raised him to not hit women. I don't understand why he would do that. We're going to have a nice long conversation with him once he's taken care of." She said.

"Maybe a nice beating would be nice too." I scowled. I heard chuckles from around the room. "Oh, honey. I think you already beat them to the punch." Mom smiled slightly. I chuckled and let them clean me up.

Half an hour later dad comes into the room. He immediately rushed over to me. "Hey sweetie. you alright?" He asked me softly, gently stroking my hair. I shrugged out of his embrace and said, "I'm fine dad."

He nodded and said, "Good. Now I can yell at you. What the hell were you thinking! Why would you throw yourself across the table! You know that a bunch of the guys are starting to phase now! He could have been one of them! And guess what? He is now!" My gaze snapped to his gaze.

"He phases?" I asked, sounding astonished. He nodded fast and said, "Yes, but that's besides the point. Lily, you could have been hurt. Really hurt. He's a boy! He's not as delicate and breakable as girls are." I scoffed at his words. "What's that supposed to mean? Girls are just as good as guys!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You know what I mean. You're tinier then him."

"Dad, I got a few good kicks and punches in there, you know?" I put my hands on my hips and dropped my left hip. He laughed and said, "Yes, I know that. Good job by the way. Never expected you'd be a fighter like your old man." He winked at me. I laughed once and high-fived him.

"How's he holding up? " I asked him. Why did I care anyway?

"Well he expected it but he's kind of having problems phasing back since he's too hot-headed about the fight you two had." He seemed deep in thought about something. "He kind of reminds me of me when I was his age." I rolled my eyes and laughed at him, shaking my head.

"What? You mean temperamental, volatile, hot-headed, dense-minded, prick, asshole, jerk and every other horrifying name you could think of?" I asked teasingly. He mock-glared at me and said, "I wasn't_ that _bad."

"Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that, dad."

All of a sudden, all the guys started pouring into the house. "Lily!" Zach exclaimed. He rushed up to hug me. "You okay?" He said lowly in my ear.

I sighed heavily and said, "I'm fine, Zach." He let go and nodded. "Good. Don't worry. I'll kick his ass for you later. Although I'm pretty sure I won't need to since you basically did it yourself anyway." He laughed at my smug expression. "That was kick-ass! Literally. Good job kiddo." He ruffled my hair. "Zach!" I complained. He laughed and made his way to the couch.

"Nice punch, Lil." Ricky said. I smiled at him. "Thanks kid."

All the dads got into the house with Miles trailing in front of him, shaking his damn hair out of his eyes. Is it me or does he look more buff and taller?

He looked up to meet my eyes and glared. But then, that glare turned into the softest gaze he has ever given me in my life. A gaze filled with adoration, lust...love? And it made my stomach get butterflies. I could see his scars healing quickly and his bruise almost gone. Then, his glare turned vicious. So full of hate and disgust. "No." He muttered lowly, shaking again.

"No." He breathed over and over again. "No fuckin way!" He snarled loudly. He was shaking hard again and darted back outside. Everyone stopped what they were doing in the house and stared after him in shock.

"Did he just-" Jared started. "Uh-huh." Dad answered, dazed.

"It can't be." Embry said shaking his head slightly.

"Oh shit!" All the boys said.

"Another one bites the dust, I guess." Brandon said.

Everyone turned to me now. "What just happened?" I asked them all. Dad looked around nervous. "Uh...sweetie. Miles just um... imprinted on you."

My eyes went wide and i screamed. "What?" .now...


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he imprinted on me?" I shrieked. Everyone kind of looked shocked at my outburst.

"Do we have to explain what that means...again? As if you've never heard of the legends.." Ryan rolled his eyes at me. I scowled at him.

"This is not funny! How on _earth _could... _Miles _imprint on me? We hate each other! We've never gotten along! Just 5 minutes ago, we practically opened up a boxing ring! We can not be... _soulmates._" Although, a small part of me said, _yes...we could. _I shuddered at the thought.

"Honestly, he's not too happy about it either. So stop complaining." Dad snapped at me. I gaped at him. How could he be in control? Shouldn't he go rip off Miles' head right now? Not that I'm complaining...

"He's not?" I asked him. "Of course not! He literally looked like he was about to kill you!" Zach exclaimed. Dad growled at the thought and I kind of felt scared of him wanting to kill me...he wouldn't...would he?

"Well he's not going to kill me! In fact, I'll kill him before he kills me!" I said pleasantly.

They all rolled their eyes at me. "Lily, he's a werewolf. You'll just kill yourself in the attempt of killing him... so whether he kills you or not... your dead either way." Jared simply said. Dad snarled at him. "Watch it Jared." Jared put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

"Well... this is definitely going to be an interesting summer..." I muttered to myself, but I knew they all heard me.

MPOV

This is perfect. Why did it have to be her? Her of all people in this world? The one girl who I can't stand, one I have _never _gotten along with. I'm pissed. I didn't even want an imprint anyway. Yeah, I looked forward to becoming a werewolf but the thought about imprinting just makes me sick. Who wants to be tied to one girl for the rest of their life? Not me, that's for sure. I get girls and I like it. I get laid all the time with sluts who think they're the shit. I drink, smoke sometimes. I'm not a relationship type of guy so I'm not ready to take on the responsibility of an imprint. She hates me anyway and I hate her.

_No, you don't. _A voice in the back of my head said. _Shutup! _I warned it.

I can't believe this. _Lily Meraz? _It doesn't add up. The God's made a mistake. A BIG mistake. But then again... I always did see something in Lily. She was the one girl who never threw herself on me, unlike the rest. I knew she was cute considering most of the guys think she is anyway, but now that I think about her...she is absolutely, unbelieveably stunning. With her toned skin, she looked glowing. She had curves in the right places...oh _God _did she have curves. Black, soft looking curly hair, full lips that were just begging to be kissed...by me.

I shook my head of the thoughts. Get a hold of yourself. This is Lily Meraz we're talking about... not Jessica Alba.

"Dude!" Someone exclaimed. Then I saw all the guys coming outside on the terrace, minus the dads and Ryan and Zach. I shook my head and turned it from them.

"What?" I snapped. They sat around me in a circle basically. "I can't believe you imprinted on Lily!" Connor laughed.

"Yeah, neither could I." I muttered darkly. "I don't know why you're so upset about it. Lily is hot!" Brandon said. All the guys seemed to agree. I growled at the thought of them thinking about this. "Don't say that."

They shrunk back a little. "Chill dude." Someone said under their breath. I groaned and stood up from the porch. "This is bullshit! I didn't want an imprint! I liked getting laid every now and then by different girls! Now I'm tied to one forever? No! Not gonna happen!"

"Chill man! Maybe it won't be so bad." Connor said. I shut my eyes tight and tried to take her out of my damn head. Earlier today she flung herself at me and literally started beating me... I hit her too. That made me angry. How could I even think about hurting her? I was raised to not touch women like that. But, she was so determined to kill me that I made it my task to make her even more angrier. She's so easy and fun to provoke.

"How are the damages?" I asked them, glaring. They all seemed confused. "What do you mean?" Gabe asked. It was weird to hear his voice. He was always the quiet one in the group. "I mean how badly did I...hurt her?"

They looked at each other before looking back at me. "Emotionally or physically?" Connor asked. "Both." I growled.

"Well... I'm not really sure emotionally. I mean you are a dick to her and she is really mad. But physically...well you gave her a split lip, a bruise on her eye and a nose bleed." Someone said. I was too mad to care who said it. " I did all that?" I snapped at them. They nodded sadly at me.

"Fuck!" I kicked the side of the house making a few crumbs of brick fall. "Shit!"

"Calm down!" Someone yelled. I turned to them. "I won't calm down! Okay! I hurt her _physically!_ God! What's wrong with me?" Wait a minute, why did I care all of a sudden? I was supposed to hate her.

"You know what?" I sneered. "Never mind. The... _bitch _deserves what she got." I lied to them. They all had stunned looks on their faces.

"What the hell? Dude, are you bi-polar or something? One minute your hating her, then you're caring for her... then you're back to hating her again. Make up your mind." Matt exclaimed.

"I hate her. I don't want an imprint!" Then I ran into the forest and exploded into a wolf for the second time that day.

The next morning, I got up and brushed my teeth in one of the spare bathrooms that weren't occupied at the moment, then I headed downstairs where I could hear a lot of booming voices. I reached the kitchen and there sat all the guys at the table. I tried to get their attention but they were all loud.

"Umm excuse me?" I said. They continued on with their noisy conversations.

"Hello?" I said a bit louder. "Guys-" It was no use. They were too loud. "Hey!"I shouted. That got their attention. All eyes snapped to mine. And there was a pair of brown ones in particular that looked at me with a glare, which I returned back. "Where are the parents?"

"They went out for breakfast. They decided to ditch us." Mikey said. "So they just decided to leave me here with you people? That's great. Just great." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "No need to be a bitch. We're not that bad." Miles snapped.

"They might not be, but you sure as hell are." I retorted back. He was shaking again and I took a few tentative steps back. That seemed to make him even more angry because now he was fully standing and having a tremor. Ryan and a few other guys stood up and tried to calm him down. "Dude, she's kidding." He stopped shaking and took a deep breath and sat down.

"Keep telling yourself that." I muttered to no one in particular. I headed to the cabinets and pulled out a cereal box, and a bowl. I poured the cereal and milk in and dipped my spoon in. I took a seat at the large table... right across from Miles... again. I scowled as I sat down watching him. he seemed to return the beautiful gesture. The table got quiet all of a sudden. It was awkward...

Zach cleared his throat. "Lily could you pass the sugar?" I turned to my left and the sugar was right there. "Lily can't pass anything. She's dumb." Miles smirked. I glared at him and reached for the sugar then handed it to Zach. "Thanks." He murmered. "yeah yeah." I said. i looked down at my cereal and chomped away. It was still silent with the occasional snickers and throat clearing. "Oh for God's sakes! No one died! What's with the silence?" I yelled.

"Because you're presence is shown at the table. It's a very sad moment for us. Please be considerate." Miles said in a too sweet voice. The guys kind of chuckled at his words. "Miles, I have cereal right here and I am not afraid to pur on your head."

"I don't care. I'd probably just beat you up again anyway." That hit a nerve. The thought of Miles actually _wanting _to be hit me again made my heart drop. He seemed to notice my upset expression because he stopped smiling. "You're such a dick." I threw the contents in the bowl right at his chest and stood up from the table. I ran outside in the backyard and ran deep into the forest. I don't care if I was in my pajamas, I just burst out in tears.

This whole vacation is stupid so far and it's the second day only. I would never let anyone know this, but I actually thought Miles was the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life, even before he phased. Even if we did always fight, I thought he would be a good guy deep down. But now that he phased and imprinted on me and still doesn't accept me I just realized he's a jerk.

I eventually stopped my water works when I heard a stick snapping. I whipped my head around to see a pale guy coming slowly towards me. This wasn't just some pale guy. This was _the _pale guy that everyone warned me to stay away from. A vampire. His red eyes and sparkling skin showed it all. I stopped breathing for a few seconds. _Do not let him know you're afraid. _I thought.

"What do you want?" I asked him softly. he smiled at me. "Such a beautiful voice you have."

"What?" I asked confused. "Who says things like that? Look, I don't know what you're game is, but I know what you are. I'm not exactly edible to your kind anyway. Don't I smell weird?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused for a second then understanding dawned on his face. "You're related to the wolves aren't you?" I nodded my head. "Bingo."

" This will be interesting." He said while smiling. Then before I knew it, he leaped at me and I let out a scream. "Get off me!" I yelled in his ear. I was struggling to get free from him. Kicking and punching him but that seemed to hurt me more. "Somebody help me!" I yelled loudly. I could only think of one person that would be here in a flash if I screamed his name out loudly. The vampire had my arms pinned over my head then I yelled...

"Miles!" My voice echoed throughout the forest and I heard birds fly away in the distance. Then the vampire slapped me in the face. "Stupid girl! You think the wolves will stop me? Think again. Even if they do come, I won't stop. I'll escape and come back for you. Your scent is so mouthwatering. I will have you!" Then just as he was about to sink his teeth into my neck, something black and grey threw him off me. I layed there stunned for a second, shaking of terror. I was practically hyperventilating on the ground. People rushed over to me and I saw a few of the guys...the ones who didn't yet phase. "Lily! Are you okay?" Mikey asked me with a worried expression on his face. I nodded hesitantly and slowly still too stunned to speak. They all talked at once and I couldn't undertstand them. Then they were being thrown out of the way. Right above me, kneeling over me and face close to mine was Miles. He looked scared for my life and that gave me butterflies.

"Lily." His voice was husky and quiet. "Lily, can you hear me?" I looked around and all the other guys who were wolves looked at me. Ryan and Zach came running over to us. "Is she alright?" Ryan asked. "I think she's just in shock." Someone commented. Shock was understatement.

"Come on Lily." Miles grabbed my wrist and I whimpered out in pain. He immediately let go and examined my wrists gently. I could see the finger marks from the vampire. "Oh Lily..." He whispered, head down. I sat up and we were looking into each other's eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and silently cried in his shoulder. He didn't return the hug though. I didn't care. I was just happy at the thought that he came for me. "Thank you." I whispered to him. I only felt his head nod. Then we broke apart and he helped me up. I looked at all the guys.

"Did you get him?" I asked. They all looked guilty. My heart dropped again. "Sorry, Lil. He got away." Zach tried to comfort me. I only nodded and gave them all a small smile. "it's okay. You did your best. " I told them. Then I turned to Miles. He wasn't even looking at me but I made sure he was when I stood in front of him. "That grey and black wolf was you, wasn't it?" He just looked at me with a blank expression. "Yeah it was him." Connor said, smirking. Miles sent him a glare. "You saved me. " I smiled. He still looked blankly at me. "Yeah... well try to be more careful next time."

And with that he stormed off into the house. We all just stood there and I felt heartbroken. I thought we would get closer with this situation. Someone patted me on the back. "I guess we should call the parents." Said Zach. We nodded and headed back into the house. I turned my head to get a good look in the forest. I thought I saw something shimmering, but I ignored it and headed back in with the guys. My parents are gonna throw a fit. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY PEOPLE! I'm back! i finally have a working computer now! My dad decided to give me his old laptop! Cheers to that! So I will be updating frequently now! YAY! :) I am so sorry for the really long wait! I know, I hate it too. :/ But, I'm back so you'll be able to continue reading my stories again! I hope you guys didn't give up on my stories! I sure as hell didn't! So, here is the next chapter to this oh so wonderful story. :p

"What do you mean Lily was attacked by a vampire!" My dad roared. See, this is what happened. After the incident with the vampire, we called my parents and told them what happened. They immediately came back with the rest of the adults and practically bombarded us with questions. Mostly to me asking things like, "Are you alright?", "Are you hurt?", "What's going on?" blah blah blah. I mean really... I'm not that naive.

"Well Lily and Miles got into another stupid argument and she ran out of the house into the forest" Zach was interrupted by a loud growl. "Lily Meraz, I told you NEVER to go into the woods!" Dad shouted.

I shrunk back from his look. He literally resembled an angry pitbull right now. "I'm sorry,but, I was upset and I needed to get out of the house!" He took a deep breath and nodded at Zach to continue.

"Anyway, the guys and I were talking to Miles about how much of a dick he is to Lily and that's when we heard a faint scream. Then Someone screamed the name _Miles _and we knew it had to be Lily. Miles literally bolted from his seat so he could go check up on Lily. We all pretty much phased and saw a leech on top of Lily." Zach continued. The thought of Miles actually caring that I screamed his name for help made me blush slightly. Miles caught this and growled lightly.

"He was almost going to bite her!" Rick exasperated with wide eyes. All the adults gasped. Mom was crying and dad was trying to control himself and calm mom down. Thanks for that Ricky. "But he didn't so everything is okay now!" I assured them. Ryan threw me a "shutup" look. I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"So basically Miles rescued her by flinging the stupid thing off her and we tried to get it but it was a fast motherfucker and ran off. Sorry." Zach said. I wasn't sure if he apologized for swearing or for not getting the vamp. Or both.

"Miles, you saved her?" Jared asked his son. Miles was quiet throughout this whole discussion, but he constantly had this look of anger on his face. "So what if I did?" He asked rudely. "Did you thank him, Lily?" Mom asked me. I nodded, not being able to speak. Then my vocal chords kicked in. "Not like he returned the welcome." This seemed to make him snap. His eyes snapped to mine and he stood up abruptly. The guys stood up automatically too making sure he didn't do anything stupid like losing control. "That's the last time I'm going to be saving your sorry ass." His eyes burned holes in my own. And he was slightly shaking.

I laughed a humorless laugh. "It's not like i'm going to be needing your saving any time soon anyway." That was a lie. I'm still repeating in my head what the vampire said to me. _I'll escape and come back for you. I will have you! _I shivered at the thought. From the corner of my eye I saw Miles' hand twitch. "Good. Don't expect it." He snapped. We glared at each other for several more seconds until Jared decided to say, "Okay. I think we all need to call it a day, huh?"

"I think you're right Jared. Extra shifts and patrolling will be needed at the border." Sam ordered authoratively. Everyone nodded and made agreeing sounds. 

"I'm going outside." I announced. "The hell you are! You almost got killed out there!" Miles Yelled. I rolled my eyes at him. "Sorry _father._ I'm not going to go back into the forest. I'm sitting on the swing out back." And I ran outside on the old swing set Sam built for his boys when they were younger. I couldn't help but think of what the vampire said to me. What if he does come back? Miles won't be the one to save me. He clearly said it himself. I felt heartbroken when he said that. What? heartbroken? Get a hold of yourslelf Lily! Its Miles! When do you care about his thoughts and feelings about you? _Since he imprinted on you. _I sighed heavily. This summer is going to be tough.

"Come on kids! we're going to the beach!" Someone exclaimed. A bunch of "Hell yeah's" were yelled. I rolled my eyes and took my earbuds out of my ears. I reall wasn't in the mood to go swimming. Especially after what happened earlier today. But I knew that my parents wouldn't let me get out of it seeing as I was attacked by a vampire so I'd need to be under "supervision". Whatever.

I pulled out my bandeau bikini I bought from H&M before summer started. It was red with neon green flower printing and white lining(picture on profile.). Dad thought it was too revealing but I didn't care. I liked it. Over the bikini, I put a loose tank top and jean shorts and slipped my red flip flops on. I got my beach bag and headed to the living room where all the guys were watching something on TV. "We ready to go or what?" I asked them. "Yeah. Let's go." Corey said. Everyone was getting up and heading out the door. I tripped over the mat though and i waited for my body to hit the floor but strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me steady. "You can at least watch where you're going." Miles snarled at me. I craned my neck to look up at him and glared at him. "I didn't ask for you to catch me." I snapped. Something flashed in his eyes before he finally let go of me. "Just hurry the fuck up." He replied quietly and walked ahead of me.

"Aren't the parents coming with us?" I asked as I saw the guys start walking towards the road that led to the beach. "No. They decided against it. A few of them needed to stay to be on the lookout for any vamps and the others deciced to keep them company. So they told us to go. " Matt shrugged. I nodded once and caught up with them. I was pretty silent the whole way there. Once in a while I would pop into conversation but the other times, I kept to myself and I kind of dragged behind them. This caused Miles to constantly look back at me every 10 seconds. Finally he had enough of craning his neck to see me and grabbed my arm and literally shoved me in front of him. "Ow." I complained. I saw a look of regret flash across his face but it was gone within that second. "Walk faster."

"No one said you needed to babysit me." I said. He rolled his eyes at me and didn't say anything. Finally, we arrived at the beach. It was always so deserted. There was no one there but us. We all layed our towels down on the sand and the guys took off their tops. I couldn't help but look at Miles. He definitely got more buff since his transformation. He had 8 pack abs and he looked sligtly more tan. His arms looked so sexy. Is it weird that I think his arms are sexy? I shook my head of such silly thoughts. The guys sat down on their towels and started talking about stupid stuff. I took this opportunity to take off my tank and shorts. I saw that Miles' eyes were glued to my body. This dark, glazed look in his eyes. They held lust as he scanned my bikini. Finally his eyes met mine. I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"See something you like baby?" I teased him. He only growled and said, "Come on guys. I wanna get in the fuckin water."And with that, he ran towards the sea. "Woo! Lookin hot Lil!" Matt exclaimed. I blushed and the other guys agreed with him. Except for my brothers and Miles. I knew he could hear us from the water since his hearing is so damn enhanced now. "Matt!" He shouted and gave him a warning look. I chuckled at that. "Come on guys." And I ran into the sea.

We deciced to play water polo. I had to play towards more in the shallow area because it would be hard to hit the ball where it was deep since I'm so much shorter then the guys. We were getting really into the game and everyone was getting really competitive. Eventually, it was just me, Miles, Corey and Zach left. The others decided to do something else while we continued on with the game.

"Come on guys. Try to get Miles out."Corey teased. Miles smiled a breath taking smile at him. "Not a chance Corey." "We'll see." Corey smirked, Just then, Corey hit the ball causing it to go flying in between me and Miles. Naturally, we both jumped for the ball and ended up smacking into each other. Miles' arms went around me quickly and we both fell into the water, me on top of him. Water splashed my face and made me swallow it and Miles went under. I lifted myself off a little bit to get him to come up for air and he did but he didn't let go of me. I coughed up the water. "You alright?" Miles asked somewhat concerned. I nodded. I had my arms around his neck. "I'm fine." I whispered. He swallowed once and just stared at me while I stared back. I looked around to see Corey and Matt swam off to the other guys.

I looked back at Miles to see his eyes transfixed on my lips. I bit my bottom lip and blushed. That caused him to make a soft moaning sound in the back of his thorat that I barely heard. "Lily." He whispered my name like it was foreign to him and rested his forhead lighlty against mine. His lips were so close to mine. And just when I thought they were going to descend down to mine, someone had to rudely interrupt.

"Yo! Miles, you wanna cliffdive or what!" Henry called from a cliff. Miles pulled back in shock and quickly let me go. He cleared his throat once and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming!" He gave me one last glance before running out of the water towards the cliffs. I was left there in the water wondering what the hell could have just happened.

Did we just have a connection there?

END CHAPTER. Not that long I know. SOrry. But its 12:36am and I have school in the morning so I can't continue! :( But I hope you guys liked this chappie! :)

Review, subscribe! THanks! 3 :)


End file.
